


A Gaze Too Long

by EmeraldHeiress



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark Dick Grayson, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mating Bites, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “Baby, are you sure—”She growled, “It’s this or starve!”He sighed. “Did you decide on a street name, Jay?”Shrugging on her hoodie she nodded. “Just call me Red.”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152





	A Gaze Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Scandal! You expressed an interest in seeing it finished so I dusted it off, spiffed it up, and did what I could to complete it. I hope you enjoy.

Jaden held still while Angel finished lining her eyes. When the older omega was done, he stepped back, focused look falling from his face to be replaced by concern. Her gut clenched. She knew what he was going to say.

“Baby, are you sure—”

She growled, low for a pup her age, “It’s this or starve!”

He sighed, knowing it was true. “Fine. Just… keep close and don’t go with anyone we tell you not to, okay?”

“I know.” She squeezed his hand and plastered on a nervous smile. 

“Did you decide on a street name, Jay?” 

Shrugging on her hoodie she nodded. “Just call me Red.”

Gut turning in apprehension, suppressing the hunger in her belly, she followed Angel out the door and to the street corner. Jaden had tried to avoid this. Tried to get other jobs running for the gangs or lifting wallets.

But she drew too much attention. Eyes followed wherever she went. The last time she’d tried to angle for work from one of the crews she barely made it out without a bite.

At least this way… At least this way she got something of a choice.

It was only later, when she had laid out an arrogant beta trying to _take_ more than she was willing to sell, that she realized it was all a lie. _All of it._ There was no such thing as choice. Not really. 

Tears ran down her face as she massaged her knuckles.

Give in or starve. 

Give in or die.

Jaden tensed as the sound of clapping echoed from shadows, whipping around. She at least wanted to see whatever came next. But when Robin stepped out of the darkness, she relaxed. He, at least, was safe. Everyone knew Batman and Robin protected the omegas and the pups. Though, it was odd to see him in the Alley.

“That was wonderful!” He grinned, white teeth gleaming in the low light of the street lamps. “Beautiful right hook!”

She felt the blush warm her cheeks. She’d learned it watching him and Batman. Perfected it against the gangs and the other kids — all eager to take what wasn’t theirs. Theft was a way of life in the Alley. 

Embarrassed with the praise, she didn’t notice as he crowded closer, inhaling her scent.

A gloved hand wiped her tears, “You will be perfect!”

She barely had time to stutter a startled _what_ before she learned… even heroes weren’t safe.

———————————————

Bruce stared at the omega girl huddled on the seat of Robin’s motorbike. Tear tracks drying on her cheeks and a fresh matebite sluggishly bleeding on her neck. He could smell the sour notes of distress and fear in her still-milky scent. Christ, she couldn’t be any more than _ten_.

“Robin...” He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “What. Did. You. _Do?!_ ”

But he knew. The evidence was right in front of him. He couldn’t deny it, as much as he might wish to. He could _smell_ it — the oak and anise of Dick all over the girl. The scent of sex and blood and violence that still clung.

The sixteen-year-old alpha shot him a self-satisfied grin. “Claimed my mate.” Just as quick, his grin turned to annoyance, “Since you weren’t doing it, I had to find my own.”

He had no idea what his ward — _his pup_ — meant. What he was being accused of. It took every ounce of self-control to keep his voice from shaking as he demanded an answer.

“What are you talking about?!” The man growled, anger masking the Gordian knot of other emotions twisting to life in his chest. To think that his son — that _Dick_ — could do something like this! 

He locked eyes briefly with an equally horrified Alfred.

Dick puffed up in response. Insulted. Bruce had no idea what he had to be insulted about.

“You never presented me with your choice for a mate!” The young alpha accused. “I should have been mated two years ago!” The boy huffed, indignant, but continued as if he needed to conciliate. “It’s fine, though. I fixed it. She’s still young enough to raise right.”

“Young enough to—” Bruce choked. “Why would you claim—” 

_Young enough to raise right?_ His stomach turned at the thought. He knew — everyone knew — what you had to do to claim an omega. It was common knowledge that matebonds could only be initiated with a _knot_.

Bruce forced the thought — that _image_ — out of his mind. He couldn’t look at Dick right now. He needed to… Needed space to think. Space to breathe. Space to sort things out. There were going to be consequences to this. 

Consequences for them both.

God, and for the poor omega. What she must be thinking.

He wanted to know where Dick had gotten that-that _horrific_ idea about omegas. Thoughts skittered over the implications. Rumors of the circuses and carnival packs. He heard them for years but never gave it any stock. 

“Go get changed and go to your room!” He growled through clenched teeth.

“What? Why!” The teen asked, incredulous. “We should be celebrating!”

Celebrating his son turned rapist? Did he really not understand what he had done? Where had Bruce gone wrong?

“ _Go to your room_ , Dick!” Alpha command laced through his order. 

The teen snarled but submitted, sulking off. Bound to obey his Pack Leader.

The girl on the bike tried to curl up even smaller, reacting to raised voices and the scent of alpha anger in the air. Bruce instantly took a step back, not wanting to scare her, and struggled to calm himself. 

There was no way he was going near the girl until he had himself under control. He didn’t want to traumatize her further. Christ, what had she already been through tonight? What had Dick done? 

Luckily, Alfred was more than capable of taking over.

The older beta carefully approached the omega and crouched next to the vehicle. 

“Hello, young miss. My name is Alfred.”

He saw a flash of stunning blue as her eyes darted up to look but they were quickly hidden again. 

“H-hello.” She muttered, almost too low to hear. “M’Red.” 

Bruce very much doubted that but it wasn’t the time. Keeping his movements careful and deliberate, he crossed the cave to retrieve a blanket from the warmer and handed it to the butler who nodded in thanks. 

“Would you like some cocoa, Miss Red?” Alfred offered softly, holding the blanket out, spread like a cloak. Her blue gaze darted around again and she began to uncurl, gingerly sliding off the bike with a quickly hidden wince. 

Bruce took only a little relief in seeing that she was older than she originally appeared, though not by much. Then turned his attention to her clothing; the cut-off shorts and crop top. The smear of cheap mascara and liner under her eyes; the faded red lipstick. 

His jaw clenched.

Carefully telegraphing what he was doing, the butler settled the warm blanket on her shoulders, registering how she tensed, before stepping away.

“Are you in any pain?” He asked, matter-of-factly.

She shook her head, lying, and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter as Alfred masterfully herded her into a soft chair. 

“Master Bruce will have some questions for you. Do you think you can answer them while I fetch the cocoa?” 

She nodded slowly, eyes darting around the cave, before returning to the floor. The very essence of submissive omega.

The butler sent a warning look at the alpha before reluctantly walking away. 

Bruce sat on the floor in front of the girl — gods, the _pup_ — and looked up at her. Given the pallor of her skin, the circles under her eyes, the tenuity of her frame… It wasn’t difficult to guess that she’d come from the Alley or a similar neighborhood. 

Given her clothing, it wasn’t difficult to guess what she’d been up to. He wanted to growl at the thought. That this pup — any pup — had to resort to such extremes to survive stirred a rage, hot and bright, in his belly.

But she didn’t need that right now. 

What she needed… what she needed...

He found he didn’t know where to start. Cornflower blue watched him warily from underneath coal dark lashes; studying him just as intently as he had studied her. The scents of distress and fear lingered but mellowed. Whatever she had found in him soothed something in her, at least a little.

“Are you going to make me disappear?” Her soft voice broke the silence. Her voice too steady for the sentiment it carried.

Bruce’s heart jumped at the absurdity of the question. What? Why the hell—? He forced himself not to react. To think first. 

“Of course not. Why on earth would you think that?” He asked evenly.

“Because I know now that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Richard Grayson is Robin.” Matter-of-fact, her voice growing surprisingly strong as she spoke. The alpha got the feeling her timidity was more a product of shock than a personality trait. 

“Because I’m Crime Alley trash not worthy of the Wayne heir.” Her lips twisted sardonically. It was an expression too old for her young face. “Because my presence is going to be a scandal.”

Yes, it would be... but not as much as it probably should be. A surprising number of the high society would appreciate Dick’s _forethought_ and _initiative_. Or Bruce’s, if they attributed it to his planning. Even her lack of pedigree… She wouldn’t be the first pup stolen or bought. It wouldn’t matter with enough words in the right ears or enough money in coffers. All of which their name could provide. 

All that would matter is if she could talk and walk and act the part. All that would matter is if she could whelp the pups. The Drakes, he thought, would probably do something similar for their pup. He knew the others growing up. It was a practice he’d been trying to _stop_. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a long deep breath to prevent the fury from growing again. 

He had questions he needed to ask. Information that he needed to gather.

“Do you have family, Red? Is there anyone that I need to contact?”

If it had been his daughter — though given the inferences he could make about the way she was dressed he almost _hoped_ she didn’t have family — if she had been his daughter he would be _murderous_ at the situation.

The alpha was borderline, now. He’d never been so angry, so heartbroken, so-so… he couldn’t even name everything he was feeling when it came to Dick right now. It took a great deal of effort to keep it all out of his scent. To project calm and comfort.

Her face shuttered, expression closing off again and the fear in her scent spiking. “No. My sire died in prison. My dam got sick.”

“It’s just you.” _Thank god for small mercies_.

“Just me.” She took a shuddering breath and released it. “No one to miss me.”

 _She still thought_ … Well, he could change that.

“I formally welcome you into the Wayne Pack.” The alpha intoned. 

Legally — _morally_ — she was his responsibility the moment Dick bit her. His pack. He needed to make that clear before she continued to think he was going to… Gods, she actually thought they would _what?_ Send her away? 

_Kill_ her?

Wide eyes stared at him in surprise.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do about Dick.” Bruce said. “He should absolutely have _never_ laid a hand on you. He’ll never touch you again.” He didn’t know how they would do it but they would manage. They would have to.

“But he has _claimed_ me.” She said blankly, eyes wide and likely latching onto the only thing in his words she knew how to address. “He has claimed me as his mate and I must submit.”

“You’re a child.” The alpha stated firmly. “You are no one’s mate.” 

Even if he had to castrate the young alpha himself. There were few options open to him right now. With the bond Dick initiated… the little omega was going to need _some_ kind of contact with Dick to maintain her health. 

Until she was old enough to choose her own partner. Someone to override the forced mating. Someone to beat Dick in a challenge.

That would be a bridge to cross.

Legally, there wasn’t even a _crime_ committed. He ran a hand over his face in despair. The draconian nature of their laws appalled him.

“But I _have to…_ ” Red looked worried, “I _can’t_ give my alpha any reason to hurt me or throw me away. Mama always said…” 

Her hand darted out, grasping at his sleeve and leaning in. Bruce got the first real taste of her personal scent, denuded. She smelled like Alfred’s tea and his favorite lemon cake. Instinct flamed to life. The instinct to protect and care. His pack.

 _Mine_.

Bruce battled it down into place. 

“Mama always said you have to do _everything_ you can to keep your alpha happy.”

Bruce inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and took her hand in his. “You don’t have to do anything like that here, Red. Your safety, your health, will not depend on your _pleasing_ an alpha. Do you understand?”

She shook her head and he could see how the thought confused her. How her breathing quickened with anxiety.

He didn’t know how to explain it without confusing her further. Knew that her life on the streets was a series of exchanges — service for return. He would just have to show her. Hopefully, over time, trust would grow. She would see what he meant.

Hesitantly, he reached forward, slowing as she tensed, and ran gentle fingers through her hair. He pressed lightly on her neck and she shuddered, tension melting away as he exploited natural omega cues. 

The air cleared of fear and stress, leaving behind only her own scent mixed with Dick’s. 

Bruce frowned. That needed to be taken care of. He didn’t like the smell of the other alpha on the little omega. 

A low whine slipped from Red’s throat, the pleading whimper of a tired and stressed omega. A sound that begged attention and care. She turned startled eyes to him, an apology on her lips, but he was already moving. 

She was so light, it was nothing to pick her up and pull her close. They would have to fix that, he thought darkly. She’d been without a pack for too long. Her gasp of surprise puffed against his neck but she melted against him.

“It’s alright, Red. You’re safe.” 

A rumble started deep in his chest. He couldn’t have stopped it if he tried.

“Jaden.” A whisper. “Mama called me Jay.”

“ _Jay_.” Bruce repeated.

She whimpered again and the alpha ran soothing hands down her arms and up her back, breathing in her scent. It was surprising, he thought, that she was tolerating and even leaning into the contact, given the circumstances. How touch-starved must she be in the first place? How long had it been since she’d been held?

A possessive growl startled them, pulling a whine from the girl in his arms. 

Bruce’s head snapped up. 

Dick.

The younger alpha stood at the base of the stairs, the rumble of his challenge echoing through the cave. Fear began to taint the sweetness of Jay’s scent again. Fear of Robin — of Dick. This would not stand. 

Not in his den. Not in his _pack_.

Anger flared to incandescence in Bruce’s chest. Coals never quite quenched, only controlled. He dared to challenge Bruce? His alpha. His Pack Leader.

He slid the omega off his lap and rose to answer the call — his own snarl overwhelming the almost-puppy growl of the younger alpha.

“ _My mate!_ ” 

The hot notes of jealousy and possessiveness tainted Dick’s normally soothing scent.

 _Ah_. 

Bruce didn’t bother answering, only stepping in front of the omega to block Dick’s view of her. She was _his_ to protect. As pack alpha.

His ward crossed the cave quickly, coming to a stop only a few feet away. Bruce could see the tension in his frame and hear the threat in his growl. He narrowed his eyes and readied himself for a fight. 

The boy launched himself at the older alpha, irrational anger and possessive instincts clouding his judgment. Bruce turned and caught him by the shoulders, hooking him around the ankle and knocking him to the floor. 

The Pack Lead snarled at the pup. “ _Stay down_ , Dick. You can’t win this.” 

He didn’t want to hurt his ward but if pushed… A challenge could not go unanswered. The scent of Jay’s fear flooded the cave and Bruce’s instincts demanded that he _protect_.

Dick roared in response and sprung to his feet. He leaped at Bruce again, going for his head; going for the quick win. Bruce twisted out of the way but Dick snagged him by the shirt and managed to grapple him, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

Jay whimpered and red flooded the alpha’s vision as instinct took control. Rationality and thought were pushed to the back of his mind as only the driving force of his gender was left. In a moment, he had flipped Dick, a knee to his chest and teeth to his throat.

The whole challenge took barely a minute. Dick cringed, a whimper of submission eeking past his lips in the face of his alpha’s furious growl.

The triumph of a victory won flooded Bruce as he removed his fangs from the young alpha’s neck. His mark would stand for several days. A visual representation of the battle won.

And the prize claimed.

Bruce’s eyes cut to the omega curled up on the chair, her scent full of fear and distress once more. Blood pounded in his ears and instinct warred within him. The instinct to protect and the instinct to soothe. The instinct to _claim_.

He _needed_ her _._

His _mate._

_His._

He needed to erase the scent of _other_ on her. It pulled at him. The needed to erase every trace of her previous mate. Bathe her in his scent. Sink his teeth into her neck. Make her _his_ in every way. She whimpered when he gathered her in his arms, a sound of fear and anxiety. 

A rumble stirred to life in his chest and he nuzzled her neck, lips running over her jaw, tongue laving at her throat. She eased, melting in his arms, and he buried his hand in her hair to pull her head to the side; putting her neck on display.

Teeth settled over the hours-old bite. He needed to eradicate it — obliterate his packmate’s mark from his new mate’s skin. The alpha settled between her thighs, holding her firmly in place as his fangs pierced flesh for the second time that day.

As the taste of blood washed over his tongue — as Jay’s cry of pain echoed through the cave — Bruce came back to himself, out of the haze of instincts. 

“ _Alpha…_ ” A whisper of a whine. Jay. 

The _ache_ of need for her that filled him. The need to work his knot deep inside her. To cement the mating between them. _No_. Horror crashed through his veins. No, he didn’t. He _wouldn’t_. He would _never…_

The fight… Dick’s challenge. A claiming fight, not a challenge for dominance but for _her_.

As her blue eyes looked up at him, tears of pain making them glimmer, guilt and anguish turned in his stomach. 

“Jay?”

“Please…” She whispered, tangling her fingers in his shirt and shifting her hips to meet his. He groaned unwillingly as she pressed against him. 

“Please, Alpha. Don’t hurt me?”

Stomach in knots, he nuzzled her neck hoping to soothe her. “Never.” He vowed, voice cracking as he slid a hand under her shirt. The omega shuddered beneath him. “I’m sorry.” 

_Everyone knew what you had to do to claim an omega._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out my [Blurb Masterlist](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188844689355/emerald-blurb-masterlist) on Tumblr for writing that doesn’t make it to AO3!


End file.
